


父亲节就是要搞老父亲（？

by v_tove



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Dante (Devil May Cry), Top Nero (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 01:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_tove/pseuds/v_tove
Summary: 但丁和维吉尔邀请尼禄度过快乐的一天





	父亲节就是要搞老父亲（？

父亲节贺文 nv dv cuntboy!vergil

尼禄把自己顶进去的时候，维吉尔发出了被呛住的声音，但丁随之舒服的长吟。尼禄在期待维吉尔说些什么，被自己亲儿子肏可是不多见的体验。但是但丁的鸡巴堵住了他的嘴，尼禄甚至看不到他的脸。

这是一场即兴性爱，两个长辈甚至等不及回到卧室。维吉尔就像大餐一样被摆在桌子上，事务所的桌子摆不下一米九高的斯巴达之子，维吉尔的头仰在桌沿外面，被硌着后颈肯定不舒服，但他连出声反对都做不到。但丁把自己的鸡巴捅进去，深得能在维吉尔仰着的颈子上看到印子，但丁像坐在维吉尔悬在桌外的头上一样，两个囊袋蹭在维吉尔的脸上，用力拍着维吉尔的眼睛和鼻子。尼禄到事务所的时候他们两个人就已经来过一轮了。但丁趴在他父亲的胸前叼着乳头跟他打招呼，看清他父亲的尼禄不禁皱眉，维吉尔的下体的两个洞几乎被毁了， 肛口被撑开一个黑洞洞的口子，会阴处的肉缝也被打开，黏糊糊的精液糊得到处都是，一部分因为时间太长已经液化，头侧着面对尼禄，眼睛里一丝焦距也没有，手无力的搭在弟弟的头上，一副完全被操翻的样子。

混蛋但丁还说要叫我一起玩，这不是早早就自己吃完了吗。尼禄嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨，但是手上很利落的脱着裤子。但丁坏笑着轻拍维吉尔的脸颊。

“老哥，快醒醒，你宝贝儿子来了。”

虽然这么说但没有让维吉尔回应的意思，但丁拇指插进他的嘴里戏弄他的舌头，维吉尔没有力气含着他，微张的嘴角流下口水，好像还有一点点泪水也一并流到桌子上。

“小鬼也来的太晚了吧。”但丁从桌子上下来，阴茎随着动作软软的在腿间晃了晃，“先自己玩会儿吧，叔叔要去中场休息了。”

 

虽然阴茎硬着，但他尼禄的腿却有点发软。挺着鸡巴走向桌子，最后几步甚至是扑上去的，尼禄听见但丁在旁边笑了。他现在的样子一定看起来像个色情狂，维吉尔发情的味道让他头昏脑涨，但鸡巴硬得像铁，热得他想立即放进什么地方摩擦一下。他用手试探着摸父亲的小穴，得到了维吉尔的颤抖。食指和中指很容易就滑进去了。但丁射进去的精液太多了，用手指就能插出咕啾咕啾的水声，尼禄为阴道的潮湿和高热而叹息。好紧啊，尼禄想着。两根手指上下插着就把那个艳红的小穴填得满满的，被插得肉口越收越紧，尼禄带着自己都没有意识到的狠厉指奸自己的父亲。呜咽着，维吉尔难以忍受的抬起了腰，但这无用的躲避立马被自己的儿子武力压制，尼禄的两个恶魔翅膀钳着他的腰把他钉在桌面。尼禄插得更加用力，手臂暴出青筋，没意识到自己此时恶狠狠的表情。维吉尔无力乱踢的腿也被抓住，被儿子侧头在上面留下一个带血的牙印。阴茎已经被但丁操射太多次了，疲惫得贴着肚皮晃荡，只能腹部抽紧的被插上了内部高潮，潮液混着被操进去的弟弟的体液从痉挛的肉缝流下。

但丁摊在沙发上懒洋洋的逗弄自己的阴茎，对面前的父子乱伦报以坏笑。尼禄按住父亲痉挛的腰把自己的阴茎与洞对齐。半魔的视力让但丁看准两人相接的生殖器，一半认为这很辣，另一半想要冲上去把尼禄摔出去对他怒吼。阴茎头部在湿润的入口滑了一下，尼禄咕哝着抱怨，伸手粗暴的用力揉维吉尔的阴部将乱七八糟的体液擦掉一些，一下把自己插进去。年长的半魔短促的尖叫一声，但他的表情看起来就像进了天堂。

尼禄的动作是几乎残酷的，强硬的压榨维吉尔的呼吸。桌子的四个腿在地面上滑动发出不安的声音，尼禄优越的体格赐予的能量让他能以惊人的速度和力度操弄身下的人，那对肺有力的工作着。维吉尔从喉间发出濒死的尖叫，被尼禄胡乱亲了一下，死死按住。

这倒是但丁没想到的。

尼禄是一个好孩子，虽然粗糙急躁，这个被人类抚养长大的魔人有一颗柔软的心，看起来就像那一种温柔对待爱人的类型。温柔的拥抱着律动，动情的在恋人的耳边低语吐露爱意，做爱间隙交换无数个亲吻。也许爱上维吉尔的人都会逐渐癫狂，只有用力的刺入才能让他明白自己的想法。

尼禄用力撞击维吉尔，高潮感电流般顺着脊椎刺激神经，之后几下更深更凶猛的把维吉尔顶得在桌面上滑动了一小段，随着双球贴着穴口一阵美妙的紧缩，尼禄把自己的精液加入到但丁的精液中。尼禄让自己的阴茎继续在维吉尔湿润的小穴中顶弄几下，享受高潮的余韵，此时他才注意到自己父亲的需求。维吉尔的阴茎软软的贴着肚皮，身体不停的微微颤抖。尼禄伸手撸动他的阴茎，无视了维吉尔微弱的反抗想要从疲惫的性器榨出一点液体。他注意到刚才一直在沙发上看着他们自慰的但丁向这边走过来。

但丁晃了晃手里的东西，和尼禄交换一个眼神，然后撑在桌子上查看维吉尔的状态。被他恶意摸在脸上的精液已经干在那里，维吉尔半睁着眼睛散发着他的味道，于是但丁满意的在维吉尔脸上响亮的亲了一口。

但丁心情大好的梳理哥哥的银发，那些发梢在刚刚主人挨操时一直在可爱的发抖，引得他心里痒痒的。

尼禄把阴茎抽出来，内壁立刻敏感的夹紧，维吉尔立刻呻吟起来，抬起上半身。但丁温柔的按下他。

“嘘嘘，别起来。让我们照顾你。”

尼禄擦了下汗。他咬着下唇看着混合精液从维吉尔被操开的小洞流出来。刚才射得很爽，他还硬着，而且更加渴望。

但丁推着指下紫色的小球在维吉尔胸前滑动。

**Author's Note:**

> 但丁部分还没开车就熄火了……


End file.
